ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Tennyson Bros.
Ben and Co. are sucked into Super Jario Bros, and must get out before it's too late! Meanwhile, someone else came in, too.. Plot Ben and Co. were suddenly teleported to the Plumbers' Academy from Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): You said it yourself, Kevin, you're buy... What just happened? Magister Hulca walked in. (Hulca): I just teleported you all here! (Kevin): Why? (Hulca): I need you to make me some virtual reality helmets for my cadets! It's part of a new training program! (Ben): Sorry, but we've got the Nanochips to fight, not to mention... (Hulca): I DON'T CARE! Get me at least ten of those things by the end of the week, or I'll knock you there! Understand?! (Ben): Yeah. (Hulca): What?! (Ben): Uh, I mean... (salutes) Sir, yes sir! (Hulca): That's more like it! He teleported Ben and Co. to Kevin's garage lab. (Ben): Okay, then. Now what? (Kevin): I've actually got a virtual reality helmet from a while ago. We can duplicate that. (Gwen): Alright. The next night, Ben and Gwen drove to the garage to check on Kevin's progress. (Ben and Gwen): What are you doing? Kevin was playing Super Jario Bros. with the helmet. (Kevin): Uhhhh... (Gwen): Magister Hulca will be really mad if we don't do this! (Ben): Besides, that game's from the 80s! (Kevin): It's still fun. Look. I can eat enemies with the Woshi. (Ben): Still! We shouldn't be... Suddenly, one of Vilgax's drones crashed into the room. He shot at Ben and Co. (Ben): That's one of Vilgax's drones! How are they still here after I killed Vilgax? Anyway, it's hero time! (Transform) Shiftshaft! This is a cool one. I wonder what it can do... He morphed his hands into a mace. The robot zapped the helmet, making it malfunction. It seemed to upload Kevin's consciousness into the game, making him unresponsive. (Gwen): Kevin! They both started fighting the robot. But it took one last zap at the helmet making it glow. Then it escaped. (Ben): Oh, boy! Suddenly, the helmet glowed brighter than ever! It zapped Ben and Co. making them transform into energy, and go into the helmet! In an unknown land of unknown-ness... Suddenly, in a grassy place full of floating boxes with exclamation points (!) on them, a blue ball appeared, and a green wave shot out from it and went around that entire area, bringing yet-to-be-discovered changes to things. As the wave shot out, the ball formed into Ben and Co. (Ben): That was weird. Hey, where's that music coming from? (Kevin): Nowhere. It looks like we just got sucked into Super Jario Bros! 'Theme song!' (Ben): Ooooookay. Suddenly, a bunch of Joombas walked in. (Kevin): Joombas! (Ben): I don't know what they are, but they're gonna get a faceful of (Transform) Punisher! Ben ran to one and punched it, making it disappear into a flash of yellow light! (Ben): Odd. Kevin ran up to one. He turned into steel and punched one on the top of its head. It suddenly squeezed flat on the ground, and disappeared. (Gwen): Why are they disappearing like that? (Kevin): It's how the game works. Suddenly, a Joomba snuck up on him! It jumped up and landed right on top of Kevin! With a flash, Kevin shrunk to half his hight! (Kevin): Owww!!! Kevin quickly reacted. He touched the Joomba and started to absorb its powers. He shaped into a distorted Joomba-like thing. (Kevin): Cool! He used his power to kill the other Joombas, then changed back. Ben and Gwen began to stare at him, now that he was smaller. Ben detransformed. (Ben): Ha ha! (Kevin): Not funny! Suddenly, a large, turtle thing crashed right in front of them. (Kevin): Jowser! (Jowser): You're probably thinking I want to kill you. Well, I just want to take you to my new master! (Ben): Who? (Jowser): An ugly squid thing named... Suddenly, a familiar villain crashed right behind Jowser. (Villain): Who are you calling ugly? (Ben and Co, at same time): Vilgax! (Vilgax): Yes! (Gwen): But Ben killed you! (Vilgax): No, he killed my clone. The one you fought since my ship blew up was a clone from the Codon Stream. I am the original, who survived my ship's explosion! Now, I'm here to kill you! Vilgax sprayed knock-out gas at them, and he and Jowser took them to his castle. ... Much later, they woke up on a bridge across a large pit of lava. Bubbles came out of it. At one end of the bridge was a throne, formerly Jowser's, with Vilgax on it. At the other was a closed door to get out of the pit room. Ben and Co. then realized that two others were there:'' Jario and Kuigi!'' (Kevin): Jario and Kuigi! That's what I said. (Ben): You'll never get away with this, Vilgax! (Jowser): Oh, yes he will! Jowser jumped on the bridge and started spitting fire at them! Suddenly, Ben jumped up and turned into Punisher again. He fell right on Jowser, but punched down at him, propelling himself back up. He then landed in front of Vilgax's throne. He saw a glowing axe-like thing nearby. (Ben): Hmm... Vilgax walked onto the bridge to attack Ben, when Ben jumped over him and hit the axe. Suddenly, the brige fell down, with the rest on it! Ben jumped to where they were, grabbed them, and jumped back up to the door, crashing through it. The bridge then fell into the lava, with Vilgax and Jowser on it! (All): Alright! Ben detransformed. (Ben): Then how do we get out of...? I've got it! Using Attraction, he made a magnetic feild bubble go around himself, Gwen, and Kevin. It got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared with a flash! Another bubble appeared in Kevin's garage, and exploded with a flash, revealing Ben and Co. (Kevin was normal again, too.) (Ben, detransforming): Cool! Suddenly, Magister Hulca sent a message to Ben's Omnitrix 2.0. (Ben, whispering to Gwen and Kevin): Oh, no! Time's up for the helmets! (To Hulca) About the helmets, Magister Hul... (Hulca): Actually, your friend, Cooper, made helmets as soon as he heard of your task. You can forget about it. Hulca out! Ben and Gwen turned to Kevin. (Kevin): What? (Ben): We were this close to being punished! Never goof off again! Ben and Gwen walked away. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise